


To Catch a Bug

by miraculouslysam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Papa-Garou | Weredad, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Other, Useless Lesbians, disaster bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslysam/pseuds/miraculouslysam
Summary: What if Marinette told Chat Noir that she was in love with Ladybug instead of him in the Papa Garou episode?Marinette is a disaster bi, Adrien feels threatened for LB's affections, Kagami just wants to continue her sword lesbian life in peace without Adrien's meddling, and Plagg can't keep the shit-eating grin off his face.Based on this Papa Garou AU by gale-of-the-nomads and nobodyfamousposts on tumblr: https://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/post/181760696340/au-where-instead-of-saying-she-is-in-love-with





	To Catch a Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gale-of-the-nomads and nobodyfamous for giving me the go ahead to write this fic! It's such a fun AU to play with. Also, shout out to my beta @tweeptwoopiamsoup for being so supportive of my ideas and editing!

“I’m in love with Ladybug!”

When Chat Noir had arrived on her balcony, he’d assumed the girl was just another fan. Her best friend was Alya Césaire, after all. The girl had to have at least a bit of fascination in the superhero duo.

He did not arrive expecting that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in love with the love of his life.

Oh, fuck.

“You… you’re in love with Ladybug? But I thought you and that guitar dude were a thing?”

She sputtered for a moment. “Luka?! He’s, well… you see… I’m bi.” She shrugged, shoulders heaving as high toward her ears as they could go.

“I really thought you were just a fan, Princess,” he paused, trying to regulate his thoughts as the new information spun through his mind at a rapid-fire pace. “With the way you always seem to be around our battles, I just assumed…”

He watched her for a reaction, any reaction. Words began tumbling from her mouth. “Alya, my best friend- you know, the girl who runs the Ladyblog?- sometimes likes to have support of other witnesses to help the story in case she misses something. And since she’s my best friend, I of course wanted to help her in any way I could. So I started going, and then being so close to Ladybug so often, I started to fall for her. Alya realized that and the agreement kinda became a you-scratch-my-back-I’ll-scratch-yours situation. She couldn’t resist being my wingwoman, even though she was a Ladynoir shipper and still promotes herself as such. She’s so good of a wingwoman, in fact, that she’ll deny all of this if anyone asks her, so I wouldn’t bother trying if I were you.” She exhaled, winded after her declaration.

Chat’s head spun. Marinette was in love with Ladybug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in love with Ladybug. He was screwed.

But still, another thought nagged at the back of his mind. He knew he shouldn’t ask, and yet-

“You’re not out yet, are you?”

The words tumbled out as more of a statement than a question. Surely, he would have known if she was out to more friends than Alya. She was a very good friend of his- wouldn’t he know, too?

Marinette released a breath and shook her head. “No. I am not. That’s a conversation I have when I choose to. And anyway, it’s not just a one-and-done thing. It’s just not that simple. I don’t think you can ever fully be ‘out’ in this world, not when straight is considered a norm.” She began muttering and turned away from him. “I can’t believe I even told you and we’re having this conversation. Not how I wanted this night to go…”

Shame dug its greedy fingers into Chat’s mind. He knew he shouldn’t feel jealous. Jealous that Alya knew and he didn’t, jealous that Marinette could- no, would, if he was being honest with himself- have a better chance than him with Ladybug, jealous that she was so amazing and mature even when clearly facing an internal crisis. Yet, he knew he was not so mature, and curiosity killed the cat, so he decided it couldn’t be helped when he prodded further. “But what about other friends, or your parents? I saw all the photos of your family when I was fighting Animan, so you all must be close, right?”

The girl looked up at him, jaw setting firmly. “This is not a conversation I want to have with you, Chat Noir. I’m only going to answer this last question, but then I am going to ask you politely to leave. Understood?”

The look in her eye brought another blue-eyed companion to Chat’s mind, a painful reminder of just how well he was sure the women would get on. He nodded fervently, also reminded of how easily his partner enforced her will, usually with that same steely glint in her eyes.

Marinette released another heavy breath. She appeared to be counting to steady herself. Finally, she spoke. “No matter how caring parents can be or how close a family may be, there’s no guarantee that something like… this… will be accepted. Sometimes people are okay with a concept until it’s personal. I’ve considered talking about it before, tried even, but it’s not like I can just go up to them and say ‘hey Mom, Dad, just wanted to let you know that my interests in people aren’t dependent on which genitals they have!’ I can’t just _tell_ my parents that I’m bi!”

A deep gasp resonated from below them. Marinette’s eyes grew wide as she panicked. Words fell slowly from her mouth, like raindrops before the pour. “I… left… the… trap… door… open.”

Chat Noir tried to give her a reassuring grin. “Well, I guess you can just tell them, Princess! Good luck!” He jumped away into the night, but worry still buried into his heart. “That’s it,” he thought aloud to himself, “I’ll go back tomorrow as a surprise for breakfast to make sure it’s gone well.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are slightly more serious because they deal with coming out, but I promise it will get way funnier after that, so stay tuned! I'm also planning (if the creative muses are willing) to have longer chapters after the first two.


End file.
